Satin Sheets on a once loved bed
by Blooded rose
Summary: Well this is a Vampire fic KENSUKE YAOI, well with me it always is.
1. Default Chapter

Love is never far from home  
  
His pale skin clashed against the black satin sheets he was rapt in. His violet eyes closed and his inky hair falling across his comforted face. Ken was asleep, but he wasn't alone. A tanned hand reached over and swept ken's inky hair of his face. Ken was tainted, he knew this, but he was loved and that's all that mattered.  
  
The collage was empty and ken made his way to his dorm room. The solitude in his heart spilled to the world, the light's flickered off and Ken carried on walking. He held no cares for the world now his only friend had left. Daisuke Motamiya the only person that had truly understood Ken Ichijoji was gone, he was gone and there was no changing it. Ken stood moodily in the hall, God he hated his life now his only means of being social was talking to himself, to the Kaiser he saw and felt in his mind. A single dying leaf fluttered from the cherry blossom tree by ken's side. In an instant it was crushed by a pale fist. Then thrown to the ground to be trampled on by boot clad feet. Ken grimaced and set of in a fast tread. With his appearance you would have thought Ken Ichijoji a vampire. His black shirt tucked unceremoniously into his black pants. His long black coat flowed behind him in time with the light footfall of his black boots. His inky blue hair falling across his pale face blending with his deep violet eyes which were eerie abysses.  
  
Ken had never been normal, as such. When he was 7 he wished his older brother would go away so his parents would love him and not Osamu. His wish came true, his big brother after saying goodbye out side his friend Ryou's apartment went down to his mom and Ken. Ken and Osamu had an argument, this was not uncommon, Ken ran across the road away from Osamu but he followed. While Mrs. Ichijoji was not looking Osamu was run over and killed by a blue car. Ken has always blamed himself for his brother's death.  
  
At the age of 9 a dark spore was planted in him while he saved Ryou from the same fate. By the age of 12 this spore had grown creating a whole new being in side of Ken's sole. The Kaiser. The Kaiser destroyed most of ken taking over him, taunting and teasing him. Ken soon got to the Digital world and began destroying it. But someone stopped him. Daisuke, he saved ken from the Kaiser and became his best friend. Ken was a boy genius but he was prone to drift into darkness if left in thought too long.  
  
Ken had fallen for Daisuke without even realising so. Although now, now he had gone after being at his side for 6 years never leaving him, Ken missed Daisuke terribly. Each day that went by without Daisuke ken got more depressed and lonelier, often drawing himself to his room for day's on end.  
  
Ken got to the common room and slumped moodily in the chair in the most shadow hoping people would ignore him. He was too depressed to be board. 


	2. chapter2

Daisuke looked out of the aeroplane's window to see masses of pink and yellow tinged clouds. He smiled, He would soon be back in Japan. He could see home, all his old haunt's again, But he especially need to see his best friend , ken.  
  
Daisuke reached down inside his bag pulling out his goggles, his grin widened as he put them on top of his head to be surrounded by a mass of wild mahogany hair which flashed red in places. His brown eyes glowed as did his tanned skin.  
  
The seat belt signs appeared and Daisuke fastened himself in, he was back in Japan. Ready to find the life he left behind. Daisuke hated America, the noise kept him awake at night and the only thing making him stay there was his school. Daisuke now had finished his school extange and was ready to go home, 2 years abroad was a very long time.  
  
The plane landed with a soft bump on the runway pulling to a halt. Daisuke was the first one off the plane, the first on to get his luggage and the first out of the airport.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Taichi's number.  
  
"Hello, Tai speaking."  
  
"Hey Tai it's Daisuke I'm back in Japan."  
  
"Oh hey Daisuke." He said then a low whisper "Yama I can't talk if you're kissing my neck." Daisuke nearly dropped the phone. He had nothing against being gay, he was gay himself but he never expected Yamato and Taichi.  
  
"Um bad timing." Daisuke muttered down the phone.  
  
"Wha... oh no it's not bad timing well it might be for Matt but.."  
  
"I just wanted know if I could talk to Kari, is she there?."  
  
"No... Didn't she say, she's engaged to Tk... they've moved in together. Wait there... Talk to Matt I'll get their number."  
  
"Hey Dai nice to hear from you." He heard Matt's voice at the end of the phone.  
  
"Hey Matt, How are you and Tai."  
  
"Oh, you um don't mind."  
  
"NO cause not, I've got a little secret of my own, Think Kaiser think ken." Daisuke smiled  
  
Matt stuttered "What about him?"  
  
"Well, the same as you Matt I'm in love with my best friend." He felt Matt smile at the end of the phone.  
  
"There's something about leader's falling for the one's there supposed to hate at the start."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'll put Tai back wayo."  
  
"Hey I'm here, right there number is 111234."  
  
"Thanks Tai, I'll see you soon ,Bye, oh Matt's got a little secret of mine to tell you, Bye."  
  
"What? Oh ok bye."  
  
Daisuke put down the phone. Then began to type the number he'd scribbled on his hand 1.1.1.2.3.4  
  
After a long discussion on Taichi and Yamato Kari finally asked Tk to come and pick Daisuke up.  
  
There were longish shadows that spread across the floor by the time the large blue van pulled up to pick up Daisuke.  
  
A tall slim boy, with blue eyes which were just visible under his straight blonde hair that fell unevenly from under his white hat, climbed from the front seat.  
  
Daisuke was pleased to see an old friend and shook his hand happily. Takeru or Tk as his friends called him loaded the one suit case into the back of the van then made Daisuke get in after it.  
  
"Don't worry there are seatbelts." he said reassuring Daisuke. He slammed the door shut.  
  
The van was dark inside and smelt strangely of Ken. Daisuke crawled across the floor to find a small black rucksack under the back seat. He grabbed it and hauled it over to a small shaft of light. He undid it slowly, the leather straps slipping between his fingers. In side neatly arranged were small pieces of cloth each containing something. The van set of out of the airport. Daisuke lifted out a large piece containing a large black book, he opened it to find a silver mirror and a few words that were written on it 'the only thing I need is you, the other left they went away, my reflection is the only thing to stay. Ken Ichijoji 12th august 2002. This was the day Daisuke had left, the day ken was left alone. Daisuke sat it down by his side pulling out another piece of cloth, this piece was rapt tightly around a red shirt, Daisuke lifted it out breathing in it's sent, like a wild forest. Daisuke smiled, and stroked the blood-coloured material as the van flew round a corner. This shirt was Ken's, he had fallen in to the lake near his home and Daisuke had saved him, This shirt was ripped off for Daisuke to grab him from the shallow end of the lake.  
  
Daisuke placed this next to the mirror reaching to the very bottom of the bag pulling out a small chain with a little gold circle with the crest of sincerity on one side the crest that was Daisuke's crest on the other. Daisuke undid the small gold circle to see a picture of him and Ken arms round each other's necks their body's pressed close. Daisuke unclasped the chain then refastened it around his neck, There was one more thing in the bag, a small burnt piece of paper poked out of the lining. Daisuke pulled it out slowly and placed it to one side then neatly put, as he had found them, the shirt and book back in the bag. He picked up the bag and flung it over his shoulder. The Van pulled to a halt and Daisuke was thrown sideways into the van wall the paper floating to the door. Takeru opened the door catching the paper before it fluttered to the curb.  
  
"I see you found Ken's bag." he said glumly  
  
Takeru showed Daisuke into his and Kari's flat sitting him down on the sofa next to a older looking Kari, she smiled. Her Short brown hair was now flashed with red her paleish skin (It was no were near the colour of Ken's near white complexion) had a tanned tint to it and by the looks of things she was  
  
"Pregnant." She said simply picking up her drink and smiling at Daisuke.  
  
"You really ought to ring me more often." Daisuke said happily fingering the chain around his neck.  
  
"I know I'm sorry."  
  
"So'kay just tell me if there any more surprises."  
  
Kari looked at Takeru a worried look in her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Well what it is" started Takeru "Ken's kind of not talked to us for just about under a year."  
  
"What?" Daisuke asked fear flitting across his face.  
  
"He had a um big um no enormous fight with Yolie, she had said something about you so he tried to defend you. Ken got really upset about it and ended up hitting Yolie. He packed his bags and moved schools to that boarding school over in the countryside, you know the one what is it again Mitsuima Collage. The one that everyone says is an old castle."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Ken at all." Said Daisuke opening the locket and staring at the picture. "Not the Ken I know."  
  
"Knew." Said Takeru filing away some papers.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ken has Depression, Daisuke, He's even too depressed to think straight. And he's a genius." Said Takeru.  
  
"No, oh god no not again." Daisuke sat his head in his hand's fighting back a sob.  
  
"Again?" Said Kari sitting up straight.  
  
"w...when he was Kaiser, His depression caused the dark spore to grow. His depression made The Kaiser." Daisuke moaned rubbing away the tears that had just appeared in his tired eyes. "Why was Ken's bag in your van Tk?"  
  
"He forgot it went he moved into his new flat, we had that fight with him before we could give it back." He explained handing Daisuke the piece of paper from ken's back. "this is Yours!"  
  
Daisuke took the tattered piece of paper, fumbling with the folds he opened it slowly. The piece of paper was burnt and tear stained and contained some amount of blood. Daisuke read the letter:  
  
Dear Daisuke,  
  
This letter will never get sent, I am sure of that, so you may never read the truths on this page. I miss you terribly Daisuke,  
  
DAISUKE I LOVE YOU  
  
At night I cry myself to sleep over you, each day I become more depressed and no one can pull me out of it.  
  
I need you here Daisuke to help me get through this.  
  
The Kaiser is back, he teases and Taunt's me no reason attached. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP.  
  
You're sincerely Love  
  
Ken XXX  
  
Daisuke let out a large sob and broke down in to silent tears. That salty water ran down his tanned cheeks splashing lightly on the folded letter he held in his left hand. Kari rapped her arm around Davis trying to comfort him while Tk relived him of the letter.  
  
"Oh god Davis." Said Tk reading the letter. "We didn't know honest." He then handed the letter to Kari who gasped in shock.  
  
"K...K.. he loves you."  
  
"I'm" Daisuke sniffed loudly "not crying about that, I Love him too. It's the Kaiser, he's back and I don't Know how to help."  
  
Tk nearly fell of the kitchen counter at the word's I Love him too but he regained his balance before he crashed head first into the Sofa. "Your...."  
  
"Mmh, gay just like your brothers." Daisuke said to Kari and Tk but looked down at his hands.  
  
"Oh Dai..." said Kari soothingly stroking his arm. "Tonight you can stay here."  
  
"Thanks Kari." He snuffled rubbing his eyes. Tk helped him up and took him over to the spare bedroom "Good night Daisuke" He said closing the door.  
  
Daisuke lay down on the spare bed, tomorrow he would go home. 


	3. chapter3

Ken walked gloomily to his room. He entered to find a figure sitting on his desk, the Kaiser.  
  
"What are you doing here" asked Ken taking of his jacket.  
  
"That's not nice, you should welcome your old friend with a nice big grin." Purred the Kaiser.  
  
"Who said you were a friend" stung Ken.  
  
"I did," purred the voice, which was now behind Ken.  
  
Ken spun round only to be caught round the face by the Kaiser's whip. Ken's face burned and he recoiled in pain. His hand catching his face he hissed as it stung. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Ken walked over to the mirror looking at the deep gash in his left cheek. It made his pale face look as if it was on fire. A small tear of blood ran from the gash and ran further down Ken's cheek. Ken brushed it away and took off his black shirt to revile his scared and scratched arms.  
  
"Ooohh, your still cutting you arms then!" purred the Kaiser staring at Ken.  
  
"So what if I am, I've got nothing better to do." Said Ken taking of his pants and hanging them on a chair. Ken walked across the room to the light. "Good night." He said bluntly turning of the light and climbing in to bed. He wasn't going to cry himself to sleep to night, he picked up the sleeping pills from the bedside table. Ken poured two pills on to his steady hand, then downed them in one. He stared at the ceiling his eyes becoming heavy. But then he thought of Daisuke. A solitary tear came from under one eyelid just before they closed. He had failed, he had cried himself to sleep again.  
  



	4. chapter4

sofa. How did he do that? He still looked asleep.  
  
Kari and Tk greeted Daisuke with a cup of tea and a small bowl of rice. Daisuke excepted them gratefully and even did the washing up.  
  
"Thanks for all your hospitality you guy's, but I've got to go see Ken and now."  
  
"Oh right Daisuke, I hope you work it out with Ken." Said Kari understandingly.  
  
Daisuke slipped on his trainers and turned to the others. "I'll come back for my stuff later on. I don't know when it'll definitely be some time in the next few days. Good bye you guy's I'll see you soon."  
  
With this Daisuke exited the ground floor flat and made his way across the empty street. The slow drizzle snaked threw the air soaking Daisuke down to the bone. He shivered as he saw the old collage rising on the horizon the setting sun illuminating it's sharp edges. He made his way up the black paved drive up to the front door and walking over to the front office.  
  
There was no one in sight.  
  
Daisuke grabbed the book on the front desk looking up the surnames:  
  
Abshika,  
  
Betamou,  
  
Cilo,  
  
Dishuki,  
  
Finda,  
  
Ichijoji. "Yes" whispered Daisuke looking for the room number. 666 what a number for Ken, The Devil's calling card.  
  
Daisuke set off up the large stone stairs, panting as he reached the 3rd floor. He held is breath and gathered his senses and ran on, one more flight to go.  
  
Daisuke wondered across the hallway searching for the door. Daisuke found it, There he stood in front of the door, staring at it in concentration. He was about to see his best friend after 2 years. 


	5. chapter5

Ken lay on his bed listening to the rain out side the Kaiser lolling over his legs. The rain padded lightly out side the window.  
  
"You know I'm the only one that cares!" purred the Kaiser in Ken's ear. "Daisuke left he doesn't care."  
  
"So you told me." Ken whispered back.  
  
He was startled to hear a soft knocking at his door.  
  
He jumped and walked steadily to the door his black shirt rustled at the sudden movement, the last button that held his shirt closed split open. He Yawned tucking his inky hair behind his ear.  
  
He turned the door handle and nearly fainted at the sight before him.  
  
Daisuke stood behind the door, His clothes spopping wet, his mahogany hair plastered to his face.  
  
Ken retracted in fear. 


End file.
